eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 5
AA ninja changes http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=429507#4783219, might be sth for the news, dunno. --Alinor 18:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure would be. I'll make a note of it.--Kodia 18:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) equipment template supress lootdb images Greetings Uberfuzzy. Do you happen to know if there is a way to supress the lootdb auto-image linking (besides linking to an image on wikia)? I'm just looking for something as a stop gap until I can get updated images here since some of their stuff is out-of-date and causing confusion. --Lordebon 16:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Currently, no. I'll look into writing one in very soon. I'm sorry that it does not help you in this situation. we're also working with the admins at LootDB for a way for users to mark items on their server to scanned and a new image generated. --Uberfuzzy 03:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Skills/Masteries Can you check out the skills/masteries convo over on my talk page and weigh in on the issue?--Kodia 12:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Bannd on Sporepedia? I have been banned on sporepedia. This has carried over to central as well, so I am trying to contact you through your main wiki. I have been banned, and I am not sure why. If it is this IP, I will note I am using a public computer and will use my home one if nessecary. However, if it is a problem with Me/my username, I would like a better explanation as I have done nothing wrong to my knowledge. Please get back to me on this. :You havent been blocked directly, atleast from any of the logs i can see. It is very likely that the public computer's IP is blocked. Can you tell me what block ID number it gave you? --Uberfuzzy 12:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) re:Transcendent Aid thank you. :> I did a basic page and will fill in the rest after i get the details when i go online (at work atm). :no problem --Uberfuzzy 20:47, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I need another spell added to a spell line I need another spell added the the mystic savior spell line, i created the page already. Ancestral Savior - http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Ancestral_Savior Thanks Maxus k 21:10, 22 October 2008 (UTC) another fix tried clicking report a problem from several pages and it goes into lala land, so here goes. The revive line for mystic doesnt show for the following 8 - Revive http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Revive 22 - Path of the Grey http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Path_of_the_Grey 36 - Fields of the Grey http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Fields_of_the_Grey 50 - Recall of the Grey http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Recall_of_the_Grey otherwise they are ok, but figured for consistency sake. Thanks again. Maxus k 21:54, 22 October 2008 (UTC) patch notes Now you can't see the patch notes anymore. The link to the SoE page is not working. Please return the patch notes I put in. :They where posted at Category:LU50‎ instead of LU50 :wikify was missing fully :The input was only Copy/paste and the not actuall Patch Notes from forum :/ :I suggest to wait till they are on forum posted offical :-- Chillispike 15:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Some info is better then no info. I was in the middle to editing them to make more sense when they were deleted. The SoE forums are unreachable right now :correct info is better then a blob of text they put on their front page, we want to record the actuall patch notes, which they only post in the forums. --Uberfuzzy 15:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=436155 :LU50 Copy/paste from Soe-Forum and ~50% wikify done. -- Chillispike 16:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) FzyBot I know it's a Bot, but wasn't there a B''' in recent changes normaly when a bot made an edit? Only asking because the recent change list got really long today :( -- Chillispike 16:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :ah crap, i didnt even see that, i assumed it was still hidden, crap crap, sorry guys, looks like i have to make sure i manually set that flag, i'm sorry, fixing code now before next run >< --Uberfuzzy 16:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Left Nav Navigation Error I can't seem where to find how to edit the left navigation, otherwise I would do it myself. The "Factions" link in the left nav goes to http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Faction when it should go to http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Factions or http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Factions. Happy hunting and see you on Blackburrow. Shadow AAs Is there any way that I could help get the info on the Shadow AA tree to the wiki? I can't find any info on that tree here, so I assume there isn't a template for it yet. I'd love to participate in some way, even if it's just making a bunch of alts to look at their AAs. Cantidosama 02:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :The most I have seen so far is Category:Coercer Shadow AAs. There's been some discussion as to whether they should should be "Shadow''s''" AAs to match in-game, but Shadow (no s) seems to be the current rule, so you should be able to make them that way. If you don't want to mess around with the wiki bit, you can take screenies, host them on say flickr or some other hosting and then link to them with the template line so someone will come around and hit them with some wikicode goodness =) --lordebon 04:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::strange, i didnt get that 1st notice, but i did get this one... strange. anyway, dont worry about the shadow(s) stuff, thats all handled by the template, and we can change that later. right now, just create the pages, use the AA template, and fill stuff. if its a new TSO aa, make sure to set shadow=y, so it does the name/class/stuff checking differently. --Uberfuzzy 06:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::One more thing: every subclass AA line has an end ability that gives a suffix title. The templates seem to only display the title given as a prefix. Cantidosama 23:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::You are correct. The current behavior for the template is to assume the given title is a prefix (since that is all that there was from AAs before TSO). My suggestion (to Uberfuzzy) would be to add a new param titletype which defaults to prefix but when is =suffix changes the word Prefix to Suffix in that line. --lordebon 01:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh wow, i didnt even notice one was prefix and one was suffix, my highest toon hasnt broken 120 AA so i had not looked that much at the lower ones in detail. titletype now supported in the aa template. --Uberfuzzy 02:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Advertisements Hello! I randomly stumbled across your front page. I love the statement on advertisements and was wondering if I could copy that, in whole or in part, for the wiki on which I work? --mnenyver 12/04/08 :If you talking about EverQuest 2 Wiki:Advertisements, Sure, I dont see why not, I've adapted that text from several other wikis and other sources, but its free for the taking. --Uberfuzzy 23:17, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias. :) --mnenyver The new tradeskill jewelry sets I did a bad thing Tailor's Inspiration (Jewelry Set) paired with . Is there any hope for me? Gnomie 11:29, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I personally don't see what's bad about it. The only issue I have is that (in my understanding) all the different dropped pieces can drop from any of the tradeskill instaces, and not just the clockwork one. For that, I would go with a Note or Drop Locations and state that instead of going with the class adventure set piece-type table. That and the fact that it's not a reward from the quest (as is listed in the choker), but rather a possible drop from a chest at the end of those instances. Also, the use of "Jewelry Set" -- I believe the current method is to use Armor Set for all set types, regardless of whether it is true armor or whether it is what is normally considered jewelry. --lordebon 15:45, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it's armorset for all set's since the equipinformation template can handle that one. Tailor's Insight (Armor Set) for example. ::I think both would end up in the same look of the equipments, so i would rename Tailor's Inspiration (Jewelry Set) to Tailor's Inspiration (Armor Set) :: -- Chillispike 15:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::More like this? Tailor's Inspiration (Armor Set)? Gnomie 01:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Aye =). I've edited it a bit to match the preload for consistency with some of the other sets. --lordebon 18:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Frostfell Is there a way to make the Frostfell timeline NOT show up on Frostfell quests unless they're specifically added as part of the template? The 2006 timeline is automatically appearing on Frostfell quests for 2008 when the Quest template is filled in and it's clearly not 2006. :So change the timeline template? Template:Frostfell_Timeline --Uberfuzzy 13:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Credit templates Hey, can you check out the credit templates for a sec? I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong, but it seems like any page with a template for The Brasse or EQ2Traders doesn't go to the URL linked, just to the main page. But the templates both state that they're supposed to go to a URL if one is supplied or the main page if one isn't.--Kodia 14:11, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : for example works fine. -- Chillispike 14:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Right, so I copied TheBrasse template and changed nothing and inserting a URL for EQ2 Traders defaulted to the top level of the site. So what's different between the two? What am I missing? I'm at a loss.--Kodia 14:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :The template works kinda the problem is the linktext for traders need a = : to check the template => works : => works : => doesn't work because of the = :To fix it the Eq2traders template needs the http://eq2.eqtraders.com/articles/article_page.php?article as a default text and you just added the number of the artice like: : :-- Chillispike 15:28, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :: would have also worked --Uberfuzzy 15:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, those are hairy ugly, aren't they. Okay, thanks for the update.--Kodia 17:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Public raid While looking at the instance normalization template, I noticed that it defaults to X2 difficulty for public raid. Seeing as there is a grand total of one public raid, and it scales from heroic through x4... can we just trash that part and go with a flat "Public Raid" or even get rid of that category entirely from that template? It's picky, but also a quick and easy fix. --lordebon 07:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) User Javascripts Heya Uberfuzzy. I know there's user customized CSS, but does the software allow user customized javascript (ie User/monoco.js or User/common.js) by chance? --lordebon 21:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Yup, User:username/.js, but sadly no User/common.js. You can copy it to all the other skins you use (how often do you switch between them at a wiki?) or if you want it to affect all skins in all wikis everywhere on wikia, you can put it at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Username/global.js (same for css too, /global.css) --Uberfuzzy 21:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent. I wanted to do some development on better hide/show behavior (ie, more extensible / createable) and being able to edit it for just myself is what I'd need to do that. --lordebon 22:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) wiki update? By the look of it there was a mediawiki update. *On a preview of a edit is now a big red box on top of page, Looks nice :) *Preloads and edit Information when a new article is started is not showing atm :( -- Chillispike 17:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Not mediawiki update, thats still coming in a few weeks. Just some css changes by Wikia to improve the editing window. I've made some changes to counteract the new article part. let me know if theres anything else thats no longer working as expected --Uberfuzzy 01:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Preloads still don't seem to be showing up for me, cleared the cache on the CSS and there's nothing above the "Show Editing Tips" line where they used to be. --lordebon 01:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Internal error it's not the first time now that when i try to edit a page, i get an internal error saying: Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. --Vraeth 15:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :which page? --Uberfuzzy 15:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ebon Strongbear's Steelskin (Armor Set) for example --Vraeth 15:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::thanks, i'll get that ticketed right away. --Uberfuzzy 18:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New Event! Fuzzy, I wanted to let you guys know about a wikilicious event we are running to promote the release of Community Blogs across Wikia the first week of April. The event will give you a chance to test out blogs while earning some major mojo with the community. Here's are the details: *Users will create a blog post highlighting 3 reasons why everyone should play your game *At the end of the week, Wikia will pick winners amongst all communities involved *Prizes for the winning community will include: **Wikia will create custom artwork and set up an online store for the wiki, so you can create mousepads, coasters, Daisy Dukes, etc... (hey, we're not judging) **5 professionally designed T-shirts featuring the wiki's logo and custom text provided by the community **Featured placement on Wikia Gaming **Custom Spotlights driving traffic and awareness to your community If this sounds like fun to you, and I know it does, just drop me a line and tell me your in :) Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 20:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) #if and categories I think this is the best place to ask why the following happens :/ One of the recent mediawiki features was that categories get moved to a own window if you edit a article, Normaly it's working fine, but it doesn't work with the if funktion 100%. ''Feature is actually that you can add a page to a category without editing the whole page, but the side effect is that the categories get moved to the new window. *For example if i go to Template:EquipInformation and do View source the second line looks like: ** --> }|[[Category: }}} Equipment]]}} }|}}